Secret Star Destroyer Rendezvous
by SlightlyOffKey
Summary: The combined stories Star Destroyer and Secret Rendezvous. Leonard and Penny's life Seven years after they've been married with a look back at how they finally got to be married. This was an improvization written seperatly but in tandem. A vehicle to got forward? SOK


**Part I Star Destroyer**

**Some Assembly Required**

"Tell me more about my Mommy and Daddy Uncle Sheldon."

Sheldon Cooper PhD looked up from the Lego Star Destroyer he was assembling to the little girl next to him. She had her mother's green eyes and her father's dark curly hair. It was shoulder length on the olive skinned little girl. She sat back on the couch pulling her black stretch pants covered legs and bare feet up under her. Sheldon looked at the cute little pink top and the lovely grin she gave him. He had always had a soft spot for children. This one moved just like her mother with a natural grace.

"Well Sophie your mother and father met in the hallway right outside our door. Your father was smitten with your mother instantly. "

Sophie cocked her head sideways, "What's smitten Uncle Sheldon?"

Sheldon looked back at the Star Destroyer and put another piece on.

"It actually means to affect as if by striking but in this context it refers to the synonym captivate. So it would be to influence and dominate by some special charm, art, or trait and with an irresistible appeal."

"Huh"

"Your daddy thought your mother was beautiful and he couldn't resist her."

"Oh, I get it he had a crush on her."

Sheldon looked back at Sophie and just nodded a small grin on his face.

"So daddy asked her out, swept her off her feet and they had me?"

Amy's voice cut in from the other side of the room where she was at the desk typing on the laptop.

"It took your father and mother a while to figure out they were supposed to be together Sophie. It took even longer for your Uncle Sheldon to figure out he loved me."

"But you loved Uncle Sheldon right away, right?"

"No not right away, but when I did it took me quite a while to convince your Uncle he loved me."

Sheldon looked over at Amy then back at Sophie, "I think the length of our courtship was quite appropriate actually."

"Maybe if you're a Vulcan Sheldon, seven years was a long time to wait."

Sophie laughed at the way they talked, neither one raising their voice talking in a monotone to each other. The 6 year stopped her giggling and became serious.

"So when I was a baby the bad man came."

Sheldon had a serious face now as he looked at her.

"Yes he took them both but by some miracle you were spared. Then you came to live with your Aunt Amy and I."

Sophie seemed satisfied for a moment and leaned back up next to the table to help with the toy.

"Did the bad man spare me because I was special?"

Amy answered, "Yes honey and you are very special. You are already reading at a 5th grade level and have wonderful math skills."

Amy stood up from the laptop, came and sat beside Sophie on the couch. She pulled the child to her in a hug.

"You got your math and reading skills from your father honey. But your mother gave you her beauty, charm and sense of humor."

Sheldon snorted then went back to work on his Lego project.

Sophie snuggled into her Aunt's arms, "I miss them Aunt Amy"

"Of course you do honey we all do."

Sheldon looked over at them now, "It is highly doubtful a baby can remember her parents. Even my memory is a little fuzzy then."

Sophie looked over stricken, "I remember them Uncle Sheldon"

Sheldon turned back to the Star destroyer, "Okay then you remember, never argue with women"

Sophie looked back at her Aunt, "Will I be going off to school soon Aunt Amy?"

Amy nodded, "Yes in the fall you will be going off to school and we will miss you horribly."

"Do I have to go?"

Amy pulled her a little closer, "Yes honey you need to go somewhere special where they can develop your talents and gifts. You can come home for the holidays though."

"I will miss you both so much."

Sophie started to cry now the tears running down her face.

Sheldon looked on alarmed but Amy just patted her shoulder and nodded at him.

Sheldon turned as the door to the apartment opened.

"Mommy, Daddy you're here"

Sophie bounced off the couch and ran into Penny's arms. Penny picked her up and looked at Amy alarmed.

Leonard looked at his daughter the tears still running down her face.

"Why is Sophie crying we've only been gone a couple of hours?"

Amy turned and smiled at them both.

"We were playing Harriett Potter. But unlike Harry she had a nice Aunt and Uncle. She's quite the little actress."

Penny smiled, "She gets that from me."

**Okay just something for fun, how soon did you pick up the Harry Potter theme? Of course this is disclaimed for ownership in some odd and fascinating way for both works of fiction. Let me know how you liked it.**

**Snap into Place**

Leonard watched as Penny walked to the kitchen table with Sophie and got her up on a chair. He closed the door to 5A and looked around their apartment. It had the same basic layout as 4A one floor below but with Penny's colors and much of her old furniture. There was more now of course. Leonard had his desk up by the window with a white board on the wall behind it.

Penny walked into the kitchen, "Are you hungry honey or did Aunt Amy and Uncle Sheldon feed you?"

"They fed me, we had Indian food I had some rice and chicken."

Penny turned around and looked at her daughter, "Are you still hungry?"

"Yes"

"Okay then, PB&J sound good?"

"Yummy, with a glass of milk please"

Penny turned to the counter to start making the sandwich.

Leonard started to walk toward his desk when a large squeak was heard.

"Daddy you just stepped on Randall."

Sophie came running over as Leonard lifted his foot off the small fuzzy pink pig he'd just stepped on. He was leaning over to pick it up but Sophie got there first and scooped up the pig.

"You really should pick up your toys honey."

Sophie walked back toward the table, "Oh poor Randall did Daddy stomp on you"

Leonard shook his head making sure the way was clear to his desk. He'd taken to always wearing shoes or slippers at home. Between Penny and Sophie you never knew what you'd be stepping on. He just shook his head some more and sat behind his desk then stared back at the apartment. He was in his corner he knew. This was the place in Penny and his, now Sophie's home that contained most of his things. Besides his chair everything else was something Penny had brought from her place or bought since then. Leonard logged onto his laptop and pulled his mail up.

Oh here was some good news, "Penny the new house will be ready week after next. We should be able to move in maybe two weeks."

Penny looked up as she sat a plate with a sandwich and a pickle on table. Leonard could see she was frowning again. She kept vacillating between being excited and sad about moving. Penny then managed a small smile before turning to the fridge and getting the milk. Leonard again shook his head and considered if he should say anything. He decided to just let things ride for now. Sophie was not so contemplative.

"Well I don't want to move. I like it here Aunt Amy and Uncle Sheldon are here. I'll miss my room."

Penny sat a glass of milk in front of her daughter then looked over cocking her head with her told you so look.

Leonard rolled his eyes now. He knew better than to respond when both the women in his life were against him. Leonard could have explained about the new house being two blocks away from the school. It was closer to Burbank and the studio where Penny was working and it had a fenced in yard. But Leonard Hoftstader had learned to pick his battles. He'd just wait this one out. Leonard was surprised when Penny spoke to Sophie.

"We really do need to move sweetie. You'll have a bigger room and maybe we can get a dog."

Leonard hadn't thought of that argument yet. Then he visualized his shoes and things being chewed up, having to take the dog for walks. More stuff on the floor to step on some of it pretty disgusting no doubt. There he was over thinking things again. Breath Hoftstader just take a big deep breath, you've always liked dogs.

Sophie seemed happier and had moved on.

"Aunt Amy said it took you a long time to figure out you wanted to be together what happened?"

Leonard smirked, "It took some of us longer than others."

Penny's looked daggers at her husband for a moment then back to her daughter.

"Your father needed to mature for a while first before we could be together sweetie. I had to be sure he was the right one after all. Remember that Sophie it's a really big decision to get married and you have to be sure they're the right person for you."

"Uncle Sheldon says Daddy was smitten with you and you had captured him right away."

Penny's mouth hung open for a moment, Leonard started to chuckle, "Uncle Sheldon is right about that Sophie. I started falling in love with your mother the first moment I saw her. I think the word was probably captivated not captured."

Penny gave him a small smile this time, "More like falling in lust."

"What's Lust Mommy? Is that like a crush?"

Penny nodded slowly looking over at Leonard, "Yes sweetie that's a good way to put it."

"Uncle Sheldon thought so too. So how long did it take you to fall in love with Daddy?"

Leonard leaned forward very interested in the conversation now. He could see Penny wasn't quite blushing but close. She was also searching for an answer. He had little doubt she would go into actress mode in a moment when she surprised him. Penny was blushing now and gave him a very warm smile.

"I knew I loved your father the first time he told me he loved me. I just couldn't tell him then. It really scared me at the time to admit I loved him too. I lost your daddy for a time after that but once I got him back I never let him go."

Leonard could feel himself tearing up. He smiled his biggest smile back at her and nodded.

Sophie again changed gears, "I still don't want to move we could get a kitty and stay here."

Penny smiled at first Leonard and then Sophie before rubbing her large extended tummy.

"But then where would your little brother sleep honey he needs his own room too."

Leonard smiled again. The doctor's appointment today had been perfect. He would be a father again very soon.

**Hoped you liked it, let me know I hope I've you made OMG a few times. That was the plan.**

**Reviews and comments are welcome,**

**SOK**

**The Missing Piece**

**Apartment 4A**

Amy walked into the living room of apartment 4A to find her husband on his hands and knees beside the couch. She had just got out of the shower her hair in a long braided ponytail. Amy had it laying over her shoulder hanging down the front of her long dark blue robe. She stood at the end of the hall watching Sheldon as he moved and examined the floor around the couch minutely.

"Lose something Sheldon?"

Sheldon's reply was actually a little bit surly she thought.

"Yes, I've lost a very important piece of my super star destroyer. Would you like to help me?"

Amy considered this for second, "No I think you're quite adequate for the task, beside it's that day of the week."

She watched him shake his head and continue looking, "I know, I'm quite aware of the schedule, just as soon as I find the top to the bridge."

Amy finally relented and knelt down next to him and started looking for the small grey Lego piece he pointed out to her on the instructions. She knew Sheldon would not be able to concentrate on coitus unless they at least looked for the piece. Amy was shaking her head, at this rate they were never going to get their own little Sophie.

**Apartment 5A**

Leonard looked up from the game he was playing on his laptop. His new character a female elf had just been suddenly cut to pieces by Howard's mega-troll in a death match. He spoke into the headset on his head softly, "Nice moves Howard or should I say Goshbog the elf slayer."

He could hear Howard chuckling in the head phones. Leonard took the headset off and looked over at the couch waiting for his character to regenerate. Penny was sitting there as comfortable as a 37 week pregnant woman could. Leonard smiled thinking about how happy Penny was most of the time this pregnancy. No surprises or issues had come up and Penny knew what to expect this time. She was comfortable with it. He looked over at the show she was watching.

Leonard started to shake his head it was one of the new reality shows. It was on Fox he thought, what was the name of it? Who's Your Daddy or Unwed Mother something like that. A woman had to pick from a bevy of guys by spending time with them. The guys were going to be the sperm donor for her yet to be conceived child. At the end of each show she would give all the guys pacifiers except for one who got booted off. Leonard seemed to remember some kind of scandal last season when the soon to be mother got pregnant by some outsider during the season. Penny would know all the sordid details he knew.

What passes for entertainment these days, Leonard thought to himself. Then he saw that Drucinda his elf princess was alive again. Leonard put the headset back on, "Okay Goshbog I'm coming for you"

**Sophie's Bedroom Apartment 5A**

Sophie sat at her small desk drawing another super star destroyer picture. Her third one tonight, she liked the way the shape kept getting better. She added more detail and shading in pencil then sat back to admire her work. Sophie was excited about having a new little brother. She was worried though that her Mommy and Daddy would start to spend all their time with the baby. She knew once the baby was born Mommy would go back to work. Then of course she would be in first grade soon. Sophie was excited about that though she would miss her friends from Kindergarten at Daddy's work.

Sophie suddenly felt hungry, put her latest picture with the others then got up to head for the living room.

**On the couch**

Penny looked up to see Sophie coming down the hall as her show was ending. How could she have booted Josh, Penny thought to herself. He had such a nice smile.

"Hi sweetie, come over here and give mommy a hug."

Sophie crawled up on the couch in her footy Star Wars pajamas. A Christmas gift from her father last year that Penny had known nothing about. Next he'll be getting her a light saber she supposed. Penny pulled her close and hugged her against the side of her tummy and kissed her head.

"What's up?"

"I'm hungry mommy, can I have ice cream?"

Penny suddenly also felt the urge for a scoop of vanilla. She also knew they were out.

"Leonard"

There was no reply. Penny turned her head to see Leonard with his headset on intently manipulating the controller in his hand. His face a mask of intense concentration, he grimaced and moved his body slightly as if he were ducking. What he does to entertain himself, really.

She said it louder this time, "Leonard!"

Leonard looked up startled then back at his screen crest fallen, "Dammit"

He pulled the headset to the side and almost smiled at her, "Sorry, what did you say?"

"I haven't said anything yet, Howard still kicking your butt?"

Leonard smirked back at her, "Yeah six times in a row now."

Penny sat forward with a great effort and rose from the couch. She started to walk over toward the desk.

"Let me kill him for you a couple of times while you run across the street and get ice cream for me and Sophie. Ouch dammit what "

Penny stopped in mid stride and started to limp, "What did I just step on."

Sophie looked up from the couch seeing her Father get up and move to spot where her Mother had yelled.

"It's a Lego, a little gray piece." Leonard picked it up and looked it over.

"Now you see why I always wear shoes or slippers around here."

Penny smirked back at him as she sat down at the desk, "Come look at my foot it's not like I can see it."

Leonard walked over and looked at the foot Penny extended toward him. There was a red mark but it wasn't cut.

He rubbed her foot gently then the calf, "It's fine Penny, feeling better?"

Penny grinned down at this then put his headset on and grabbed the controller.

"Okay Howard prepared for an ass kicking"

Leonard thought he could almost hear Howard saying dammit.

**Apartment 4A**

Amy sat at her desk watching Sheldon as he ran the ultra-violet light over the floor. The cushions were all off the couch and stacked on the floor. The couch moved back and the coffee table over by the apartment door now.

The knock on the door startled her. She got up and moved over to the door checking her robe to make sure it was closed. Amy could only open the door part way because of the coffee table. She stood in the gap. Leonard was standing on the other side. He looked Amy up and down for a moment.

"Is it that day of the week? Here I believe this belongs to Sheldon."

Leonard had extended his open hand to her with a small grey Lego piece lying in his palm.

Amy reached over and took the piece in her fingers.

"Yes it is that day Leonard, thanks for this or it would have never got started."

Leonard just grinned and turned to go, "Good luck"

Amy turned back into the room holding the piece triumphantly between her thumb and index finger.

"Here it is Sheldon, Sophie must have had it."

Sheldon looked up from the floor and removed the orange glasses he was wearing.

He walked over to Amy and took the piece. "Oh thank goodness I had been wondering if we had a worm hole in the apartment."

Sheldon turned and walked over to the almost complete super star destroyer sitting on the kitchen table. He clicked the last piece onto the top of the bridge. Then he turned toward Amy with a smile that quickly turned to a frown.

"Amy which cushion from the couch is the one for my spot."

Amy just shook her head. This was going to take a while.

**Ah another successful mission accomplished, well almost just got to get the couch back in just the right spot. Experiment with the cushions to get the right one and right side. Then a chance to procreate will be achieved.**

**Reviews and Comments help and make me smile.**

**SOK**

**Force Disturbance**

**Apartment 5A**

Leonard walked through his door with a paper bag containing a gallon of vanilla ice cream he would never get to eat.

"I'm back, who's ready for ice cream?"

Sophie was sitting alone on the couch reading, Penny was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's mommy?"

Sophie put her book down and started to get up from the couch, "She's in the bathroom again."

Leonard walked toward the kitchen to get the ice cream into some bowls. Sophie beat him there and sat at the table. He knew at this point Penny's bladder was the size of a unshelled peanut making frequent trips to the toilet a necessity. Leonard also knew better than to tease her about it. He got a bowl down and then opened the ice cream. Leonard started looking for the ice cream scoop. He never ate ice cream and wasn't exactly sure where Penny kept it.

"It's in the drawer with the cooking utensils Leonard"

Leonard looked up to see Penny standing next to the table. She had changed clothes into a pair of pink shorts and a maternity t-shirt. It was one he hadn't seen yet. White with large red letters, "Stand back I'm not sure if it's a baby or an Alien".

Leonard chuckled, "Cute shirt where'd you get that?"

Penny smirked at him, "Raj gave it to me and some nice baby clothes at the shower."

Leonard was little taken back, "Raj was at the baby shower?"

Penny just nodded, "He asked to come and what's really weird was he knew a bunch of baby shower games to play. Sweet man, odd but a very sweet guy none the less."

Leonard thought he really should get Raj checked for ovaries.

Leonard laughed now, "It's a little early for pajama's isn't it?"

Penny actually glared at him, "A small accident occurred thanks to your poor gaming skills. Once I destroyed Howard's ugly troll for about the 7th time he suddenly said Bernadette needed him and quit. I texted her, she said he got up from the computer cursing and went to check on his mother. I started laughing and you can guess the rest. You should take some paper towels and cleaner over to your chair though."

Penny smiled now as Leonard handed the first bowl of ice cream to Sophie at the table.

Leonard tried not laugh but a small chuckle still got out, he tried to cover it, "Two scoops or one Penny?"

Penny gave him a large wicked smile now, "Oh two please, and this really is your fault Leonard. You let me talk you into having another child. Being a genius and all you could have reminded me what the last month was like the first time. I hope you're happy."

Leonard got two scoops of ice cream in a bowl and handed it Penny, "Want some pickles or peanut butter with that?"

"You're pushing it Leonard I haven't had cravings in weeks. Peanut butter would be good though."

Leonard got the peanut butter out of the cupboard as Penny sat beside Sophie at the table. Leonard opened the peanut butter, took a spoon from the drawer and put a large dollop on top of her ice cream. He turned back to the counter at last letting himself grin but held in the laugh. Penny wasn't done yet though.

"I know you're over there grinning to yourself Hoftstader. This will really get you even happier. Your mother will be here tomorrow."

Penny let it hang there for moment. Leonard turned to her his mouth ajar the peanut butter covered spoon still in his hand.

He stuttered for a moment, "When did this happen, I mean how long have you known?"

Penny started to eat her ice cream still grinning. Sophie was excited though, "Grandma is coming, oh I can't wait will she stay here with us again. I had so much fun last time."

Penny smiled at Sophie and then looked back at Leonard, "Close your mouth sweetie"

Leonard closed his still open mouth then looked at his wife. She ate each bite of ice cream slowly grinning at him after each bite. The mischief in her eyes was quite clear. Penny of course had nothing to worry about. Beverly thought she was adorable and sweet, his mother actually doted on Sophie so they were safe.

Penny finally relented and got a more pleasant look on her face, "She called when you were at the store. Apparently she got a great deal on a flight and called to see if she could visit. So I wasn't keeping it from you."

Leonard relaxed a little now. He should have known Penny wouldn't have kept news like that to herself. It had been very much the two of them against the world since their marriage. Ever since Sophie had been born his mother had visited at least twice a year she was due. She still treated Leonard as if he'd not accomplished much in his life but she loved his family. It was probably because none of his siblings had kids yet.

Penny gave him the wicked grin again, "I'll protect you honey just another ugly troll to slay."

Leonard smirked, "More like Darth Beverly, you should start playing the Star Wars game. Oh and don't wet yourself."

Leonard turned grabbing the paper towels and the spray cleaner from under the sink then headed for his chair.

Penny swiveled her head as he went by, "No Princess Leia for you tonight my padawan learner."

Sophie giggled beside her, "Are you the Jedi master in the house Mommy?"

Penny giggled and turned to her daughter, "Just when it comes to certain things sweetie, it's getting close to bedtime should we read a story together?"

Leonard chimed in as he wiped down his chair.

"She's sleeping in our room tonight. It's that day of the week at the Coopers"

Penny sighed and looked over at Leonard, "God I wish Amy would hurry up and get pregnant."

Leonard just smiled back, "I see you've forgotten the best part of getting pregnant is in the trying."

Penny smirked at him, "That's why you didn't try to talk me out of it."

Leonard gave her a huge grin.

**It has been a rather long day in Pasadena for our couple, perhaps more soon.**

**Comment and reviews give me strange ideas, so keep them coming**

**SOK**

**Preparing for the Journey**

**Saturday Morning Apartment 5A**

Penny sat at the kitchen table sipping on her coffee, her one cup for the day. Leonard stood behind the counter in his grey robe. He just couldn't ever quite get used to his new robe. Well not exactly new he'd had it from right after they'd been married. His old red robe with the southwestern design a total loss after the laundry incident. Leonard looked over at Penny and she smiled back at him. The only item that ever got bleach spilt on it was his robe, in over 7 years of marriage, just his robe. Penny had presented him with this dark grey one the next day. He had never figured out how she had time to shop for it. He had his suspicions about the "accident" but kept them to himself.

Leonard had noticed other things like that over time. He had just noticed the other day that all his Star Wars socks were gone. First he'd had five pair, then two, now finally he had just a single sock. Now he was just down to regular white and dress socks. At least he still had his Star Wars boxers. Leonard looked over at Penny. Her hair was wild this morning he saw, she sat at the table in her long yellow robe. He noticed it wouldn't close over her large tummy at the moment. Leonard smiled at the warm feeling just knowing he was going to be father again gave him. Penny finished her coffee and Leonard knew he could speak to her now.

"So how did you sleep?"

Penny gave him a small grin, "Not great, I had both my children kicking me last night, Sophie from the outside and your son from the inside, how about you?"

"Oh I tossed and turned, kept thinking of my mother visiting. What airport is she flying into?"

"LAX"

"Great, that drive today, well at least I'll have some quiet time on the way."

Penny shook her head and grinned again, Leonard knew he was in trouble, "Afraid not honey Sheldon wants to go along."

Leonard smirked, "Great I get to have the two of them together for a couple of hours. Maybe you should go get her?"

"Be serious Leonard I have to pee when I take the elevator to the lobby. Nope Hoftstader you're on your own against Moonpie and the dragon lady. Sounds like some new adventure game you and Howard will be playing soon."

Penny's grin widened and Leonard gave up. Just another day in the life Leonard, just breath young man, breath.

Sophie came around the corner in her pajamas now and the idea struck him.

"Sophie you want to come with daddy today to pick up your grandmother?"

Sophie, who was rubbing her eyes, looked excited now, "Oh that sounds like fun, how far is it Daddy?"

Leonard suddenly saw his mistake, six year old, long car ride, Sheldon Cooper and then his mother on the way home. He must have frowned because Penny started to laugh.

"Smooth move Leonard, I'm getting in the shower."

Penny got up and hugged Sophie and then stopped in mid-step. She put her hand to her belly and just stood for a moment. Leonard was beside her at once with his arm around her.

Penny took a deep breath. She turned toward Leonard with a different kind of smile. The one that was very warm and tender.

"It's okay honey your son just kicked me in the kidney. Don't worry everything is okay, and your mother's visit will be fine. I love you."

She leaned over putting her hand on his cheek and kissed his lips then started down the hallway.

"Get Sophie some cereal sweetie and I'll be out in a bit."

Leonard felt better now. He moved to the kitchen to get Sophie some breakfast. It was always moments like that, he thought, that make you happy to be where you are. People who didn't know Leonard and Penny very well thought they were constantly at odds. Their friends of course knew it was just them. The banter and teasing were what most people saw, not the caring and tender moments. Leonard sat the cereal bowl on the table as a knock came on the door. Not just one knock but three, he didn't need to hear, "Leonard and Penny" to know who it was. Neither did Sophie.

"Uncle Sheldon is at the door Daddy."

"I know honey let's let him finish knocking then I'll answer it."

Leonard crossed to the door and waited for Sheldon to finish his OCD door knocking.

He opened the door, "Good morning Sheldon come on in"

Leonard left the door open and walked back toward the kitchen. Sheldon must have followed him because he heard the door click closed behind him. Leonard saw Sophie get up and run by him. "Hi Uncle Sheldon", he heard and turned around. Sophie was hugging the tall physicist around the hips.

Sheldon, someone who usually frowned upon physical contact was just patting her shoulder, "Good morning Sophie", Leonard saw the small grin on his old friends face. Leonard could feel himself smiling.

"What's up Sheldon I'm not leaving for the airport for a couple of more hours?"

Sheldon looked slightly uncomfortable, "I was just wondering if I could wait here until we leave. Amy gets all clingy the next day."

Leonard chuckled, "So I take it everything finally went all right last night?"

Sheldon nodded, "Yes Leonard, coitus was completed quite successfully."

Leonard grinned but then remembered small ears were about then he heard it, "Daddy what's coitus?"

Leonard could see Sheldon was about to speak, "I got this one Sheldon"

"Oh no you don't sweetie"

Penny was standing at the end of the hall. She was dressed in black maternity stretch pants and a pink maternity shirt that said, "Genius within".

She was glaring at both of them, "I'll explain it later Sophie, finish your breakfast."

Penny continued to glare now shaking her head, "Really!"

**I must give credit for the robe issue to a friend of mine it was her idea. Bravo**

**Reviews and comments could motivate me, who knows.**

**SOK**

**The Album**

Leonard opened the door to the apartment and stood aside to allow his mother and Sophie to enter. He followed along looking over at the couch seeing Penny reading a magazine. Penny was starting to rise which was quite a challenge for her. Beverly started walking toward her, "Oh stay there Penny I'll come to you."

Leonard watched as his mother walked to the couch. Then leaned down and gave Penny a hug. He'd yet to receive any such show of affection from Beverly. The entire ride back through heavy traffic she had conversed with Sophie and Sheldon in the back seat. They had all three ridden in back making him feel like a chauffeur. He had tried to interject himself into the conversation several times and been rebuffed by either Sheldon or his mother.

Leonard carried his mother's bags into the room and dropped them by the door. Beverly looked up, sitting now beside Penny on the couch, "Just take them to Sophie's room Leonard."

Leonard picked up both bags wondering if she would tip the bell boy. So far the chauffeur had got stiffed, he held out very little hope.

Leonard took the bags to Sophie's room where Beverly would be sleeping. Sophie would be in with them again. Leonard shook his head he may even end up on the couch. When Leonard walked back into the living room they were all on the couch. Penny was on the right side that was beside his old chair. In the middle was Sophie with Beverley beside her on the left. In Sophie's lap was an open photo album and she was pointing to a picture. Leonard knew it was their wedding album from the cover. He sat in his chair trying to remember the last time they had looked at it. It had been years.

Sophie looked at Penny, "Mommy why is everyone dressed so funny in the picture? Uncle Sheldon and Aunt Amy are dressed in matching blue uniforms. Uncle Raj looks like some kind of alien. Even Aunt Bernie is in weird black and gold pants suit?"

Both Penny and Beverly looked over at Leonard. Penny had a mild amused look on her face. Beverly's was much more condescending. Beverly finally spoke, "Well, answer her Leonard."

Leonard got up and went behind the couch to look over their shoulders. He reached over Sophie's shoulder and pointed to Raj, "Well honey Raj is dressed as a Klingon from Star Trek Next Generation. Sheldon and Amy are dressed in blue science officer uniforms from the original Star Trek. Bernadette in a command officer's uniform from Next Generation. Mommy has her wedding gown on."

Beverly glanced sharply up at him, "She has eyes Leonard. She wants to know why they are dressed so funny at your wedding."

Penny apparently decided to help him out looking over at Sophie, "Our wedding was a surprise to our friend's sweetie. We had just finished attending a Star Trek convention. We needed to figure out how to get them all to come to the wedding without them knowing it was a wedding. I wanted to tell them it was a dinner party but your father had other ideas. So they all showed up in Star Trek costumes."

Penny smiled up at Leonard. He knew the dig was still effective after all these years. Leonard could feel himself blushing.

Beverly shook her head and looked at Leonard then at Penny, "I remember that rather obtuse excuse then do you want to tell me how that all came about?"

Penny smiled again and sat back and put her hand on her tummy. "It all started because I was very nosy about what Leonard was doing on weekend mornings. Well that and my rather sensitive nose."

**At this point you really need to read the story Secret Rendezvous that is the story Penny and Leonard will tell Beverly and their daughter together. Of course they may leave a few things out that shouldn't be heard by small ears but there it is.**

**I hope you enjoy these two improvised stories. In the end there may be one more scene to both stories.**

**SOK**

**The Mission**

**Early Saturday Morning 8 years earlier**

Penny's alarm went off quietly at first then several seconds later was louder, then louder still. She leaned over to hit the snooze and remembered suddenly why she had set it for this Saturday morning.

"Arrgh", Penny moaned as she sat up and turned the alarm off. She slid out of bed and grabbed her long yellow robe to put on over her pink shorts and blue camisole she had been sleeping in. Penny was going to try to "bump in to" Leonard as he left this morning. Since about a week after Howard had went into space, every Saturday and Sunday Leonard was leaving the apartment early in the morning. He was always back every day about noon but was very quiet about what he was doing.

Penny had caught him coming back last week with a large gym bag and walking very stiffly. She could still remember the exchange in the hall.

"Hey you"

"Oh hi Penny, I thought you were working the lunch shift today?"

"Nope I traded and have the dinner shift."

Leonard had looked a little crest fallen but nodded at her, "I guess you won't be here for dinner then. We could go out to lunch just let me get a shower."

Penny had caught a distinct odor on Leonard that day. It was familiar to her but she couldn't quite place it. He was a little sweaty but the smell was something else it was in her memory but she couldn't quite nail it down.

They had gone to lunch at the little deli on Colorado Blvd. they both liked. When they returned they'd shared a long kiss in the hallway and Penny had went in to get ready for her shift. She could have invited him in. There had been time for a quickie but things were still strained from the last time. Weird again she thought, of all the places and times to propose.

Penny crept to the door and put her ear to it listening for the door to 4A to open. She had her laundry basket by the door to carry out for the chance encounter. Penny heard the door across the hall open then grabbed the laundry and opened hers.

Leonard was just stepping out he looked up almost startled to see Penny. He was dressed in his usual a pair of brown cords, green hoody shirt under his light brown jacket. The new pair of tennis shoes he'd got when he'd accidentally shot a hole in the last pair. He was showered and groomed. There was the large gym bag over his shoulder.

"Hey Penny you're up early"

Penny stepped into the hallway with the laundry basket under her arm, "Trying to turn over a new leaf, getting my stuff done early today so I have the rest of the day free. Where are you off to?"

She could tell Leonard was searching for an answer. Penny saw him fidget for a second as he thought it over.

"Oh I have a morning class I've been taking on the weekends." He patted the gym bag on his shoulder, "at the gym at the university."

Penny walked over to the stairs and they started down together.

"Leonard Hoftstader are you working out, aerobics or spinning or something?"

Leonard stuttered for a second, "Yeah a spinning class just trying to get in better shape."

"Don't you get dizzy?"

"Well a little yeah"

"Oh"

They were at the first floor landing now. Penny knew he was lying of course. Leonard had no idea spinning was riding a stationary bike. They stopped and faced each other for a moment. Penny could see he was uncomfortable. Leonard always was when he lied unlike her he really wasn't very good at it. Penny leaned over and kissed his cheek. She could smell his shampoo and deodorant on him clean and fresh.

"I'll see you this afternoon then maybe we can do something I've got the night off."

Leonard brightened up at that, "Sounds great see you then"

Penny went around the corner to the basement stairs and waited for Leonard to leave. She turned around and headed back up stairs. Penny wasn't sure what Leonard was up to but she would be there waiting for him when he came home. She planned on getting closer this time and really getting a good whiff.

**Late Morning **

Penny walked into apartment 4A without knocking as usual, just peeking around the door. Sheldon was sitting in his spot on the couch watching some strange Anime on the TV. Penny had on her black stretch pants today with a long blue shirt and flats. Sheldon had not even looked up.

"Hello Penny, I see you still shun the social nicety of knocking."

Penny smirked as she walked over and sat on the other end of the couch, "Whatcha watching?"

"It's called Time Priestesses and is about over. But more to the point what are you doing here? Leonard's not home, there's no food on the table so why are you here?"

Penny fidgeted for a moment on the couch then decided to go with a partial truth.

"I'm just waiting for Leonard to get home. What's he been doing on Saturday and Sunday mornings?"

Sheldon did turn and look at her this time, "I'm sure I don't know but Leonard is rather predictable just look at his calendar."

Penny got up and went to Leonard's desk and sat before his laptop. She logged on using his password and pulled up his calendar. Penny was shocked to see each Saturday and Sunday morning had a name from 8 to 11, Amy Winston. Was Leonard Hoftstader cheating on her? Penny was having a hard time getting her head around that when the door to 4A started to open.

Penny quickly closed the laptop and stood to face the door doing her best not to look guilty. Leonard walked in and saw her then smiled.

"Hey Penny did you get all your stuff done today?"

"Hey you, yeah I was just waiting for my boyfriend to get home. How was your class?"

Leonard looked uncomfortable again, "It went really well actually thanks. Let me get a shower and then we can walk around old town for a while and get lunch."

Penny stepped over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him, "Sounds great come get me when you're ready."

Penny went back into her apartment and stood looking around. She suddenly realized it was a mess. The laundry basket from this morning was on the floor by the door. Penny had really just come back to her apartment and lay in bed this morning wondering what Leonard was hiding.

She started to straighten the room up picking up her clothes and putting the dishes in the kitchen. It had to look like she had done something this morning. Penny was actually breaking a sweat when the knock on her door came. She started for the door seeing the laundry basket still beside it. Thinking quickly she kicked it to one side and grabbed her purse. Penny opened the door to a freshly showered Leonard and stepped out.

"Okay let's go."

Leonard looked a touch shocked again, "You're ready?"

"Yep, new leaf an all I'm be on time Penny now."

She closed the door behind her as she walked by him to the stairs. Penny looked back to see Leonard just shaking his head and following.

**Dinner Time**

Penny sat on the chair from the kitchen next to Leonard's and picked at her Thai chicken. Amy was next to Sheldon on the couch then Bernadette beside her. Raj was seated on another kitchen chair beside the couch. Penny suddenly missed Howard realizing the seventh member of the group was in space.

She looked over at Leonard who was intently eating his chicken and rice. He had that same old familiar smell on him again when she'd hugged him today. A mixture of sweat, soap, and leather, but there was something else also a really familiar smell to her. Their afternoon in old town had been fun. They held hands and walked around. Leonard had bought her ice cream even though he couldn't have any. He had even waited patiently as she'd tried on several pair of shoes. They'd kissed several times throughout the day both comfortable with each other, the strain and weirdness of the last few weeks finally easing.

Penny would be pretty content with the way things were if it weren't for a Miss Amy Winston hanging out there. She finished her chicken and looked over at Amy and Bernadette who were both done as well. Maybe they could help her sort it all out.

"Hey ladies who's up for a glass of wine at my place?"

Both Bernadette and Amy smiled and nodded. Penny touched Leonard's arm and gave him a small leer.

"You can come over a little later."

Maybe that would keep him home tomorrow morning.

**Girl Talk**

Penny sat on the couch and watched as her two friends drank the white wine she'd opened. She was sipping her own wine down pretty quickly. They had made small talk for a bit. Amy was sure she was making great strides with Sheldon. Bernadette was missing Howard but at least got to video chat with him each day.

Penny looked from one to the other.

"Well things are getting back to normal with me and Leonard at least I think. He's up to something though."

Penny shared with her friends what she had found out so far. Amy of course immediately went into spy mode.

"Let's follow him tomorrow. We'll use my car he's never even been in it. We'll catch him in the act and see who this Amy Winston is."

Bernadette nodded but had reservations, "It could just be his personal trainer maybe he's just trying to get in shape like he said."

Penny shook her head, "Leonard hates the gym he always has."

The plan was decided upon even if Penny would have to forgo sleeping with him tonight.

**Early Sunday Morning **

Penny awoke to the alarm part of her really regretting not having Leonard stay over the night before. Even though she'd decided against it earlier that night they had still ended up in bed. Leonard had gone back to his place at almost one in the morning. The sex had been awesome as it always was with them. Penny thought about the natural connection they somehow had found after a rather awkward first time. He had stayed and cuddled with her for a long time afterward last night. In the end it had been his idea to go back to his own apartment. He had even mentioned he had his class in the morning. Penny was pretty sure he wasn't having an affair now not after last night.

She was up and dressed right away putting her hair in a ponytail then a baseball hat to disguise herself. Penny checked the hall and made sure he wasn't leaving before she hurried down the stairs. Amy was parked across the street with Bernadette in the back. Penny got in the passenger seat next to Amy. They all hunkered down a little and waited for Leonard to emerge.

Leonard came out the front door with his gym bag over his shoulder and headed to his car. Amy started her car and they followed Leonard out onto the road. Penny wished she were driving Amy was a little too cautious and respectful of the traffic laws. The first thing she was sure about was that he wasn't going toward Caltech. Leonard had gotten on the freeway heading toward Burbank finally exiting near Sherman Oaks. They followed him into the Hollywood Hills until he turned off. Amy pulled the car up to the small drive he had turned down.

The sign beside the road put a lot of things in place for Penny.

Amy read it out loud, "Winston Riding Academy"

Penny had it now the smell that she could remember and not place. It was horses, the smell of saddle soap, leather and horses.

Penny looked over at Amy smiling, "Leonard is taking riding lessons?"

Bernadette in the back seat chimed in, "And Amy Winston looks to be about 60 from the picture on their website."

Penny sat back then looked at both her friends, "But what does he have planned, is this a new date for us or what."

Amy turned the car around and headed back down the road, "Well it will be easy enough to find out if he has something planned. He's a physicist he'll have an essay book with all the details on his desk let's look."

**Mid-Morning Apartment 4A**

Sheldon again was sitting in his spot when Penny opened the door followed by Amy and Bernadette.

"Well hello ladies"

He seemed slightly miffed still in his pajamas, empty cereal bowl on the table. They could hear the theme music for the ending of Dr. Who coming from the TV. Penny looked over at Amy and raised her eyebrows.

Amy smiled back, "I got this. Sheldon do you want to go by the train store then get lunch today."

Sheldon was suddenly giddy, "Oh that sounds like a wonderful plan just let me get in the shower."

Sheldon was up like his favorite character the Flash and heading down the hallway.

Penny sat down at Leonard's desk. There were half a dozen or so essay books stacked to one side and Penny began sorting through them. The first two were experiments with lasers and optics. The third one though was titled, "The Right Way".

Penny opened the book with her friends staring over her shoulder it just had a list:

_Learn to ride  
Make the date when she has two days off  
Pick up flowers  
Picnic Basket  
Wine  
Don't forget the ring  
Go for a ride together  
Have the picnic  
Ask after you're both done eating  
Hope she says yes_

Amy was first to speak, "He's going to ask you to marry him again."

Bernadette pointed at the list, "But he's pretty serious about it this time, a romantic horseback ride and picnic. Even flowers and wine what are you going to do Penny?"

Penny looked up at both her friends with tears in her eyes, "Say yes of course"

**Avoidance and Subterfuge**

**Early Saturday Morning**

Leonard packed his gym bag carefully. He had his riding boots and helmet as well as a few sugar cubes and 2 carrots for his horse. Leonard also had the funny looking riding pants with leather on the inside of the thighs. When he decided to take riding lessons for this project he had no idea there were so many accessories. His riding instructor Beth Winston the daughter of Amy Winston had set him up. He was learning to ride English style. No cowboy boots to fit his wide feet into, no wrangler jeans to chaff him. Leonard knew that in the end he would be able to ride in anything for the big day but this way he didn't feel like a hick.

Leonard remembered when he had this idea it was supposed to be for just a date. When he'd called Penny's father Wyatt to find out what she liked to do when she was young this was the first thing on the list. He had picked the shooting range instead because he'd never actually even been close to a horse. The truth was they were really big and had scared him. So instead he'd chose something where he tried to blow his foot off. That was one of his brighter moves, well that and asking Penny to marry him during sex another huge brain fart.

Things had been pretty tense since then so he had moved learning to ride up his list. Leonard also realized he wanted to ask Penny to marry him again someday. He wanted that date to be the best one she'd ever had with him. So this physicist was going to need to learn to handle a horse. He'd researched the local riding academies finding great reviews about Amy Winston's place. Once he'd met the older lady he was sold. She was so sweet and elegant reminding him of his own grandmother when he'd been young. Her 25 year old daughter Beth had sealed the deal. A tall lithe red head that was beautiful and friendly but not intimidating. In fact if Leonard wasn't dating Penny he would have screwed up the courage to ask Beth out. She reminded him of Penny in many ways kind and sexy with an easy laugh and comfortable manner.

Leonard zipped up the gym bag and threw it over his shoulder. He headed for the door thinking he was still on the first step of the plan but he had time. Penny and he had to get things back to comfortable again and no longer weird. Leonard went through the apartment door and as he turned to close it Penny was coming through hers. Leonard was stunned for a moment Penny was never up this early on a Saturday.

"Hey Penny you're up early"

Penny stepped into the hallway with the laundry basket under her arm, "Trying to turn over a new leaf, getting my stuff done early today so I have the rest of the day free. Where are you off to?"

Leonard was stuck for an answer, he'd never expected to have to explain where he went early in the morning. Leonard thought about the gym bag on his shoulder and it came to him. He tried not to stutter.

"Oh I have a morning class I've been taking on the weekends." He patted the gym bag on his shoulder, "at the gym at the university."

Penny walked over to the stairs and they started down together.

"Leonard Hoftstader are you working out, aerobics or spinning or something?"

Leonard stuttered for a second well she'd never believe aerobics and her didn't know any other classes spinning sounded good.

"Yeah a spinning class just trying to get in better shape."

"Don't you get dizzy?"

Leonard was taken aback for second, what the hell was spinning he went with it. "Well a little yeah"

"Oh" Penny had said, Leonard didn't think she bought it but too late now.

They had reached the first floor landing. It surprised him when Penny leaned over and kissed his cheek.

Leonard liked the show of affection maybe things were getting better. Penny looked into his face a sly grin on her face.

"I'll see you this afternoon then maybe we can do something I've got the night off."

Leonard brightened up at that, "Sounds great see you then"

Leonard turned and walked out wondering about that little grin and headed for the car.

**Winston Riding Academy a little later that Morning**

Leonard brought the chestnut mare back from a trot to a walk. Beth on the paint next to him was impressed.

"You've definitely got the hang of it Leonard. You're controlling her with both your legs and the reins. Leonard your posture is perfect."

Leonard blushed slightly and looked over his glasses at his instructor, "Thanks I'm starting to feel real comfortable on her now and she seems to like me."

"She should you keep spoiling her with goodies. But in the next week or so you'll be able to ride about any well trained horse. Still planning to propose to your girl on a horseback ride?"

Leonard just nodded and grinned. He'd felt comfortable enough with Beth to let her know his plans after their first lesson. She had suggested a picnic in the upper meadow. There was green grass and wild flowers with a lovely view she said. Leonard was sold and and added it to the plan.

"Well Leonard how do you feel about your first gallop back to the stables your time is almost up?"

Leonard was a little nervous but nodded yes anyway. He turned his horse back toward the stables and nudged her with his heels. Then he leaned into the ride as she picked up speed. The wind suddenly in Leonard's face was exhilarating. As he neared the stables he brought the mare to first a trot then a slow walk before stopping her. Beth was right behind him, stopped and got off her horse.

"Wonderful, you did it just right."

Leonard smiled and climbed down from the large mare. He felt in his pocket for the carrot and gave it to the big animal.

"There you go girl", he said as he patted her neck holding her reins in the other hand. Beth walked over leading her horse, "I think Wendy is falling in love with you Leonard."

Beth looked at him with her lovely hazel eyes, "I see how that could happen"

Leonard blushed and looked back at the chestnut mare.

Beth then led her horse in front of him to the stables. Leonard followed along trying not to look at Beth's bottom in the riding breaches.

**Late Morning**

Leonard trudged up the stairs to the apartment. Well at least I'm not stiff after riding any more he thought. He had actually noticed both his leg muscles and stomach muscles were getting toner and stronger. Horseback riding certainly beat lifting heavy pieces of iron or throwing around a medicine ball in the gym he supposed. He opened the door to 4A and looked up to see Penny standing beside his desk.

"Hey Penny did you get all your stuff done today?"

"Hey you, yeah I was just waiting for my boyfriend to get home. How was your class?"

Leonard felt uncomfortable again but thought about how well the riding lesson had went today, "It went really well actually thanks. Let me get a shower and then we can walk around old town for a while and get lunch."

Penny stepped over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him, "Sounds great come get me when you're ready."

Leonard watched her leave and shook his head, things were getting back to better than normal. Two unsolicited hugs in one day and now an afternoon together. Who knows where that could lead.

"Hey Sheldon off to the shower"

Sheldon looked up at him for moment, nodded and retuned his attention to the show he was watching.

Leonard put his bag in his room, stripped and put his robe on before heading to the shower. He looked at himself in the mirror on the way by. "I've really got to get another robe, something from this century would be good."

Leonard finished his shower, dressed and combed his hair. He walked through the apartment toward the door to see Sheldon sitting in his spot staring into space.

"What are you working on Sheldon?"

Sheldon never looked at him, "I'm calculating and simulating what it would be like to be sitting here when the sun finally starts to die out. The aurora getting bigger and bigger before it finally consumes the earth. It's quite fascinating, really."

"Sounds like a real upbeat day, Penny and I are off to old town see you tonight when the gang shows up."

Leonard left the apartment and crossed the hall to 4B knocking lightly on the door. He heard a scrapping sound then Penny opened the door and started walking out.

"Okay let's go."

Leonard was shocked this never happened he couldn't contain himself, "You're ready?"

"Yep, new leaf an all I'm be on time Penny now."

She closed the door behind her as she walked by him to the stairs. Leonard shook his head wondering if he should check for some kind of alien pod in her apartment later and followed along.

**Dinner Time**

Leonard sat in his chair eating his rice and chicken thinking about the afternoon. Spending time with Penny had been great today. He'd been happy being with her all day even when she tried on 30 pair of shoes in that one store. Leonard had stayed patient they'd eaten at street vendors and then he got her a large ice cream cone. They'd even shared several long passionate kisses when they walked back through the park. Things were looking up for them he could feel it. They had their comfort level back at last. Maybe in a few more weeks he could plan the big day.

Penny sat her take out bowl on the coffee table and looked over at Amy and Bernadette on the couch.

"Hey ladies who's up for a glass of wine at my place?"

Both Bernadette and Amy smiled and nodded. Penny touched Leonard's arm and gave him a small leer.

"You can come over a little later."

Leonard smiled back at that remark. Who knows with a little luck he could try his new bedroom plans tonight, keeping his mouth shut. He watched the girls leave the apartment and looked over at Raj who finally spoke.

"Cow I thought they'd never leave. Have either of you heard anything from Howard?"

Both Sheldon and Leonard shook their heads.

Raj continued, "Well he talks to Bernadette every day and only just says to say hi to us for him. Doesn't he know we miss him too?"

Leonard was about to make a cutting remark about who Howard should have actually married but decided to cut the astrophysicist some slack. "I'm sure he's very busy Raj and they only get one chance a day to have a video call home."

Sheldon used the whip sound on his phone and started laughing.

Leonard shook his head and collected both his and Penny's take out bowls to put in the trash. He put them in then headed for his desk and worked on his two latest experiments in their essay books. His phone buzzed several minutes later with a text from Penny. It only had two words, "Come over"

Leonard put the two essay books on top of the stack and headed out the door. He tapped lightly on Penny's door twice then entered he was expected after all. The room was lit with candle light as he walked in. Penny was on the couch holding out a glass of white wine. He looked at her curled up there with nothing but her Nebraska t-shirt on and smiled. Oh yeah he thought this had turned into a great day.

**Early Sunday Morning**

Leonard put some more sugar cubes and two carrots into his bag and zipped it up. He'd really hated leaving Penny last night and coming back to his bed. Last night had been like old times. He'd kept his mouth shut and they had been great together. Leonard had loved laying there with her until after midnight but now he was a bit tired this morning. Leonard was feeling really upbeat about their relationship. Things were comfortable and moving forward again.

He grabbed his gym bag heading for the door and the drive to the Hollywood Hills.

**The Riding Conspiracy**

**The Waiting Game**

**5 Weeks later Thursday afternoon**

**Apartment 4B**

Penny sat on her couch folding her laundry. She looked around the apartment which was spotless. Penny shook her head, "My god it's a lot of work keeping that one small lie from catching up with me."

Ever since she had told Leonard she was turning over a new leaf she had tried. Whenever she knew Leonard would be over she had cleaned up. Penny had gone back to sleeping in though. That worked well considering Leonard was spending more nights over here than at his place. Penny smiled at that they were going much faster now. The mornings waking up together were wonderful. Leonard was still going to his "spinning class" on the Saturdays. He had cut out the Sunday class though and spent the morning in bed with her. Things were getting more comfortable every week.

Penny finished folding the laundry. She moved the clothes into the bedroom and started putting them away. Her cell phone started to buzz as she finished and she headed to the kitchen. Penny picked up the phone off the counter seeing a text from Leonard. It just said call me.

Penny hit the speed dial for Leonard and he was on the phone.

"Hey Penny, you've got the next two days off right?"

Penny had been making sure she had two days off together the last 5 weeks. It had played hell to keep trading shifts to get them but maybe it was paying off.

"Yep Friday and Saturday but the lunch and dinner shift on Sunday."

Leonard didn't respond right away. Penny smiled and waited.

"Well ah, how about tomorrow I take the day off and we go on a picnic? I've got something special planned."

Penny almost put her hand to her mouth, this was it at last. "Sounds great what time?"

"How about 11:00 it takes a little bit to get there?"

"Okay sweetie, see you tomorrow I have to work tonight."

"Bye"

Penny immediately started texting Bernadette and Amy.

It was a shame she had the late shift tonight.

**Leonard's Office Caltech**

Leonard set his cell phone on his desk and looked up to see Sheldon standing in his door.

"So if you're taking the day off tomorrow how am I getting to work?"

Leonard shook his head, how long had he been standing there. He should just let Sheldon take the bus. Leonard had already asked Raj if he would take him so he was covered but really. He looked back up at Sheldon and smiled, "Raj is taking you and bringing you home"

Sheldon still did not seem to be content.

"The roommate agreement is very clear Leonard 48 hours notice for changes to the schedule. You really are inconsiderate of others."

Leonard smirked now, "Sheldon your schedule has not changed just your driver, I'm sure it will be fine."

Sheldon gave Leonard the look then turned exiting the office.

Leonard just continued to shake his head. I wonder what the roommate agreement says about marriage. I really must read that thing someday the 40 page synopsis is not detailed enough. Perhaps another day I have more important things to do today.

Leonard picked his phone back up to call Beth and arrange for the horses on Friday.

**Midnight Thursday**

Penny trudged up the final flight of stairs. Her feet were killing her, are they ever going to fix the damn elevator, she thought. She turned the final corner to see a large giftwrapped box before her door. Penny unlocked the door to 4B and reached down for the box. It wasn't too heavy but still had some weight. There was a note attached, "For our picnic tomorrow no peaking until tomorrow."

Penny closed the door behind her and dropped her purse on the couch. She placed the box beside it and looked at the note again.

"Yeah right", she began tearing at the wrapping paper.

Penny opened the box there was tissue paper on the top and another note, "I knew you couldn't wait, I hope everything fits see you at eleven."

She smirked as she set the note aside. Leonard really did know her. Penny removed the tissue to reveal the boxes contents.

There was a black riding helmet, black leather riding boats, tan riding breeches, a soft black riding blazer and a lovely pink blouse.

Penny took each item out carefully checking the sizes and feeling each one in her hands. She could feel tears welling up in her eyes but resisted crying. The sizes all seemed right she tried the jacket on over her uniform. It was a perfect fit.

Penny did start to cry happy tears and flopped down on the couch.

**Friday morning close to eleven**

Penny was ready ten minutes early. She took one more look in the mirror. Her hair was in a ponytail going down the back of the black blazer. The light pink blouse open a couple buttons at her throat. She looked down at the tan breeches with darker suede leather inside the thighs. They went into the black riding boots below. It was a classy look she thought. Penny checked her makeup one last time and walked into the living room as the knock came on the door.

She walked to the door and opened it wide, "Well what do you think?"

Leonard was standing there with that huge grin on his face that he got. He was dressed identical to her but with a light blue shirt and his helmet in his hand. In his other hand was a bouquet of daisies her favorite.

"You look stunning. I guess you know what we're doing today?"

Penny smirked at Leonard taking the flowers from his hand, "Not bowling again that worked out badly last time."

Leonard looked shocked for a moment until she smiled then shook his head.

"Oh god no, I have a confession to make though. I haven't been taking a spinning class. I've been taking riding lessons and you're kind of my solo today, my first ride without my instructor."

Penny reached over and touched his face, "You do know that spinning is riding a stationary bike."

Leonard raised his eyebrows then nodded, "I do now. So why haven't you been trying to figure out what I've been doing?"

Penny continued to smile, "Oh people are entitled to their secrets I try not to be to nosy."

Leonard raised his eyebrows again then shook his head, "We should be going."

Leonard really couldn't believe his ears a few seconds ago. He was still processing the whole conversation as he turned back to get the picnic basket from in front of the door to 4A. Penny was the nosiest person he knew. She must have figured it out somehow. Penny had gone back into the apartment when he turned around. Leonard looked through the door. She was at the kitchen counter putting the flowers in a vase of water.

Penny looked up at him and gave him his favorite smile. The smile she got only when she was really happy and excited. Leonard could feel his heart beat a little faster, a tingle of sweat running down his back. He hoped she would say yes.

**Winston Riding Academy **

Penny admired the lovely stable and pastures around it as Leonard parked. She could tell he was nervous now and had been very quiet during the ride out. If only he knew that she would say yes when he asked he'd feel better. She got out before Leonard could get the door for her. He went to the trunk and retrieved the picnic basket. That was when Penny saw her.

She was taller than Penny or Leonard. The woman had long red hair laying on her shoulders and striking hazel eyes. She wore dark brown riding breeches and matching boots with a yellow shirt. Penny looked at her figure and almost did a double take. When she walked over and gave Leonard a peck on the cheek Penny shuddered. Leonard turned toward her now as Penny walked toward them.

Leonard could see Penny had gone from happy to some other place. He got that cold feeling that he'd had before when he felt her fury.

"Penny this is my riding instructor Beth. Beth this is my girlfriend Penny."

Beth extended her hand which Penny shook lightly. Leonard noticed Penny never looked at him just at Beth. Beth took the picnic basket out of Leonard's hand.

"I'll see this gets to the spot for you guys. The horses are saddled in the stable and ready."

Leonard could see Beth had an amused look on her face as she looked over at Penny.

"Leonard tells me you've ridden before. The horse's name is Gumdrop he's very gentle anyway."

Beth started to walk away with the picnic basket then looked over her shoulder, "You two have fun out there."

Leonard reached for Penny's hand she grasped his in hers. He looked over and smiled at her. Penny was stoic for a moment then returned his smile.

"So tell me more about Beth?"

Leonard felt like he was suddenly before the inquisition. It wasn't the question itself but the tone in which she asked it.

"She's Mrs Winston's daughter a world class show jumper at one time. She's a great teacher."

They were walking to the stable now.

Penny felt the jealousy in her get a little bigger. Here I'd thought he was learning to ride from some grandma and I find out it's a hot red head. She could feel herself getting angry at Leonard as they finally reached the horses. Leonard walked up to the big chestnut mare and patted her neck.

"This is Wendy and that must be your horse Gumdrop."

Penny felt the anger drain away as she watched Leonard produce a sugar cube from his pocket. He gently fed it to his horse then rubbed her neck some more. Penny realized something in that instant. It had not been Leonard's proposal of marriage while they were having sex that had made things weird again. It had been Penny's own reaction to it. Penny could have just laughed it off then and not blown her top. The realization made her appreciate that this man had been giving up part of his weekends for this day. She let it go or it just went away she was happy again.

Penny smiled at Leonard and pulled him into a hug. She then pulled back and kissed him.

Leonard was suddenly relaxed as Penny's mood suddenly changed. He pulled her very close and kissed her.

When Penny pulled away from him she walked around his horse to her own a lovely butterscotch colored gelding.

Penny couldn't help it she got on her horse as Leonard did and looked over at him.

"Honey when you ask the answer will be yes"

She then set off at a trot as Leonard sat up on Wendy with his mouth hanging open.

**Early that evening Burbank**

The doctor put the final touches on the cast and looked up at his patient. "It's not a bad break but you'll need to keep it casted for at least 6 weeks. Your doctor can get you into a walking cast next week if everything looks good. Penny held tightly to Leonard's hand as the doctor left the room. She looked into his eyes, "I'm so sorry your perfect date plans were ruined, are you still going to ask?"

Leonard looked in her eyes and smiled that great big smile again.

"Who knew a horse stepping on your foot would break it. Penny I love you will you marry me?"

Penny had tears running down her face, "Yes"

Leonard leaned down and kissed her then pulled back still smiling, "Want me to sign your cast to the future Mrs. Hoftstader?"

Penny was not amused.

**Bet you thought we were going to have a lovely picnic in a field of wild flowers. The sun shining down on our couple as Leonard went down on one knee and proposed in a classical way. Sorry this is the Big Bang Theory and location shoots are expensive and a pain. Besides it was Penny's turn, her shoulder, Sheldon's nose, Leonard's Pinky Toe, Penny's foot. What should we break on Sheldon next?**

**Safe House**

**Later That Evening**

Leonard struggled up the last flight of stairs with Penny in his arms. He had been careful the whole way up not to bang her pink cast on the stairwell walls. Penny's head was against his shoulder in her arms was her purse. Leonard stepped onto the 4th floor landing and headed for the door to 4B.

Leonard was out of breath, "Penny, Penny I need the key."

Penny looked up a little groggily, "They're in my purse sweetie"

Penny laid her head back on Leonard's shoulder and was back asleep. Leonard rolled his eyes then looked over at the door to 4A. He walked over to it and kicked it with his foot several times.

"Sheldon open the door?"

The door opened and Leonard was faced with Amy Farrah-Fowler standing on the other side.

Her eyebrows shot up and her hand went to her mouth, "Leonard what have you done to my bestie?"

Leonard walked past her toward the couch, "She broke her foot, Sheldon get up."

Sheldon in his spot looked up with a more than agitated look then saw Penny in Leonard's arms and jumped up.

"You could take her to her apartment Leonard. What happened?"

Leonard laid Penny down as gently as he could with her head on the pillow in Sheldon's spot. He then sat on the coffee table and pulled his inhaler out of his pocket. Leonard took two quick puffs and was trying to catch his breath. He scowled at Sheldon for several seconds still huffing and puffing.

"Her horse stepped on her foot and broke it. She going to be fine and I'll take her back to her place once I catch my breath."

Amy was beside him now, positioning Penny's head on the pillow and stroking her hair. She looked over at Leonard.

"Did you get to ask her first?"

Leonard looked at Amy with his eyes bugging out behind his glasses, "You knew I was going to propose today too? Is there anybody that doesn't know?"

Amy looked over at Sheldon and then back at Leonard a very analytical look on her face, "I only told Sheldon when I got here. I'm pretty sure Bernadette told Raj. Howard should know, they had their video call a couple of hours ago. So no everyone that you know is aware of it. Oh and I believe Penny called her parents yesterday."

Leonard sat back and slumped on the coffee table. He'd stopped huffing and puffing but was frowning at Amy exasperation in his voice, "You want to tell me how you guys knew?"

Sheldon sat on the arm of the couch above Penny's head uncomfortably, "I believe they read your essay book with the proposal plan in it. Really Leonard you shouldn't leave private things like that lying around."

Leonard looked up at his roommate his eyes narrowing, "There has got to be something in the roommate agreement about protecting the privacy of your roommate."

Sheldon looked stricken for a second, "My apologies"

Amy still stroking Penny's hair looked at Sheldon then Leonard, "It's not his fault Leonard I distracted him with a trip to the train store."

Sheldon suddenly had a look of vindication, "See the wiles of a woman were to blame"

Amy proceeded to fill Leonard in on their mission.

**Still later that evening**

Penny woke up and lifted her head. She was in her bed her head propped up on the pillows. Penny still felt groggy but comfortable. Whatever that shot was they gave her at the hospital they should sell it in six packs. Penny raised her head and looked around the room the lights were dim. Leonard was asleep in the bedroom chair with it pulled up close to her bed.

Penny reached over with her left hand to touch Leonard and saw the ring on her finger. It was a lovely gold ring with a pretty large diamond. She could see writing etched all around the band in tiny scripted letters. This better not be Klingon she thought but whatever it was it looked beautiful.

Penny touched Leonard's arm, he stirred and looked over at her.

"Hey you, I see I've collected some bling while I've been asleep its beautiful Leonard."

Leonard smirked for second, "Well you had to have at least one surprise today miss nosy. Amy told me everything."

Penny could feel herself blushing. Well at least she could turn back her new leaf a little. She smiled up at Leonard.

"I was surprised when Gumdrop stepped on my foot?"

"Not exactly what I was aiming for but it will have to do."

"Leonard what does the writing say on the ring, it's not Klingon right?"

Leonard laughed and gave his big smile, "Oh little miss nosy you'll have to figure that out. By the way I called your work to let them know you'd be out for a while."

Penny suddenly felt panicked tears welling up in her eyes. Things had been tight enough as it was, "Leonard what am I going to do?"

Leonard continued to smile and reached over to wipe a tear from her cheek, "We will do just fine why you're laid up, don't worry about it. I'm sure your fiancé can handle it."

Penny felt safe suddenly not alone against the world anymore. How would it feel when they were married she thought. She might have a bit of regret for losing her independence perhaps? She felt none of that right now. She did realize that one thing had not been said today.

Penny took Leonard's hand in hers and looked down at the ring and then back into his brown eyes.

"I love you Leonard"

Leonard leaned over and kissed her softly, "Thank you, I love you too"

Penny scooted over in the bed and patted the spot she'd left.

"Come here you"

**Monday mid-morning**

Penny was laying on the couch her crutches beside it. Leonard had actually carried her into the living room before going in late today. Bernadette was going to be by with lunch in a bit. Penny got her laptop open and started looking for the right page. She twisted her engagement ring around her finger slowly typing in the inscription.

'"Amabo te, semper fidelis semper amica"

She hit the translate key and it came back, oh it was Latin. Penny felt tears in her eyes as she read the translation out loud.

"I will love you forever, faithful forever, my love"

**This being for stealing away the proposal from you all. Enjoy. **

**Inside Information**

Penny sat on her couch resting her cast on a pillow sitting on the small coffee table. She looked over at Amy beside her with the black sharpie in her hand. She took another drink of her wine. Then she shrugged her shoulders while making a face at Bernadette who was sitting in the chair.

Bernadette just rolled her eyes, "Come on Amy just sign the damn cast." The voice came out distinctly like Howard's mother. Penny giggled and patted Amy shoulder.

"Come on sweetie just write something."

Amy looked over at Penny, "This is the first time I've ever signed someone's broken appendage. I need to put just the right thing."

Bernadette shook her head, "They're going to cut it off in a few days anyway Amy to put the walking cast on."

Amy looked over at the petite blonde, "Yes but Penny will keep it forever it was the cast she had on when Leonard proposed. Well I guess technically the second time he proposed."

Penny rolled her eyes at Amy this time, "Just write, to my Bestie from Amy, and get it over with."

Amy leaned forward and started writing on the cast.

Bernadette looked back up at Penny while taking a sip of her wine, "So you've never told us why you changed your mind and decided to say yes to Leonard. Could it have been about how romantic and thoughtful he was?"

Penny started blushing, "Well that was a big part of it yeah. But the real reason was a conversation I had with my parents especially my dad."

"What did he say that changed your mind?"

"Well it was a couple of days later and I was still pissed off at Leonard when my dad called," Penny recounted the whole conversation,

"Hey slugger how're things going out in Hollywierd?"

"Oh hi Daddy, Well pretty well I guess, I had an audition last week for a tampon commercial."

"Ahh, that's great slugger, think you'll get it?"

"I don't know, I might have been too perky for it."

"How're you and Leonard doing?"

"Not really so great Daddy, he did ask me to marry him but I said no"

"No, I thought you were falling in love with the guy. Just last week you told your mother that things were going to start moving along there. What happened?"

"Well it wasn't a real wedding proposal Daddy he made it while we were having sex."

"And what's wrong with that, it kind of runs in the family."

"Daddy what are you talking about you ask mommy to marry you at the drive in? Oh my god"

"Yep slugger just what do you think your mother and I were doing at the drive in?"

Penny tilted her head and shrugged her shoulders at Bernadette, "So between that and planning such a romantic second try how could I say no. The final straw was when my mother told me it doesn't really matter where or when just that they love you and you love them."

Amy sat up then, "There all done."

Penny tried to read the cast. Amy's writing was very small. "What's it say?"

Bernadette leaned over and turned her cast so she could read it all.

"To my Bestie the beautiful and radiant bride to be from her maid of honor Amy Farrah-Fowler"

Amy smiled over at Penny, "It's in writing no going back now."

**You asked why Penny would change her mind, that's my TBBT point of view of it.**

**Adios for now.**

**Stealth Mission**

Penny sent Leonard a text just after Amy and Bernadette left. He came through the door into 4B several minutes later.

"How was girl's night?"

Penny patted the couch next to her then adjusted her cast on the pillow.

"It was okay. Amy signed my cast though you should probably read it"

Leonard leaned over and read the cast. He looked back over at Penny, "Wow I thought you would have picked Bernadette after watching how Amy handled things for their wedding?"

Penny gave him a "duh" look, "Yeah, well I never got to pick anybody Amy just sort of signed up."

Leonard nodded, "A preemptive strike I guess. What are you going to do? Maybe you could have co-maids of honors?"

Penny gave him the look again, "I have no idea what to do maybe a restraining order or something. I thought I had stress waiting for you to ask and now this. Maybe we should just call the whole thing off for a while."

Leonard suddenly looked distraught, "What are we going to hold off getting married until Amy dies?"

Penny smiled at him now, "Just teasing you Leonard, but I have to come up with something."

"It's not like you can be mean to her or brush her off. Amy is way too attached to you for that to work."

Leonard motioned over to the painting of Amy and Penny on the wall.

Penny just frowned at the painting and then gave Leonard a sneer, "Funny"

Leonard sat back and just stared at the painting. Penny watched him as a smile slowly spread across his face.

"You look like the Grinch what have you thought of?"

Leonard continued to smile and took her hand in his, "We should have a stealth wedding."

Penny was confused and he must have seen it on her face.

"No it'll work. We let all our friends know that we aren't getting married until next year at the soonest. Then you and I and I mean just you and I plan the wedding. It needs to be out of town where we can gather the family that wants to attend. We plan a road trip and the whole gang goes to what they think is something entirely different. It could be some kind of conference or convention or something. When we get there we have a surprise wedding."

Penny liked the idea, it kind of fit into the whole way Leonard proposed. A problem did pop into her mind though.

"Sheldon would want to plan the road trip though. I'm not getting banished to the B car again."

Leonard chuckled, "Well not if you behave. I'll insist you and I travel together we are engaged after all."

Penny at first glared then smiled shaking her head, "Where?"

Leonard looked over at her, "There is a big Stars Wars or Star Trek convention in San Francisco in August?"

Penny sneered again, "I suppose you'll want to go to the convention also, nice honeymoon plans Hoftstader."

Leonard gave her a hurt look, "I was thinking Hawaii actually but I'll let you pick we'll fly out of San Francisco. Besides we can go to the convention before we get married?"

Penny smiled and nodded her head, "Okay but no Klingon if it's Star Wars, okay?"

"That's Star Trek Penny."

Penny raised her eyebrows at Leonard and smiled, "I've been hanging around you guys for 5 years and you don't think I know that, gotcha."

Leonard leaned over and kissed her, after a very passionate kiss she put her hands on his cheeks and pushed his face back several inches.

"Leonard honey the essay book you plan the wedding in stays with me. We don't want that falling into the wrong hands."

Leonard smirked back at her, "Yeah a lot of nosy people around here."

**Are the chapters getting shorter? Yep just scenes really but this story has no plan or anything something funny just strikes me.**

**Enjoy the latest little dribble. Oh and for those who wonder what happens after they get married, read Star Destroyer.**

**Reviews and comments let me know just how weird I am so go at it. **

**Behind Enemy Lines**

**Apartment 4A Thursday mid-August**

Pasadena was in the middle of a heat wave. It was the third day in a row of hundred degree weather. The apartment buildings air conditioning had failed on Monday. The building superintendent had promised it would be back up today but by early evening it was still out. Penny looked over from her spot on the arm of Leonard's chair. She was dressed in her shortest white shorts and a red tank top. Penny could feel the sweat running between her breast and down her back. Leonard beside her was also in gym shorts and a t-shirt, a rarity in itself. The others were all dressed normally. Of course the air conditioning worked at their places. Raj, Bernadette and Amy sat on the couch and a chair. They all looked hot and uncomfortable. Penny looked over at Sheldon standing beside the digital screen on the kitchen table. He was dressed in his normal clothes, two shirts and long pants. Penny wondered why he wasn't sweating also as he began his presentation.

"Okay folks so this is a longer trip than our last one. We'll be taking Walnut street to Maple street and then onto Interstate 210 heading north. Then we will get on Interstate 5 until we turn off onto Interstate-580 and finally Interstate-80 into San Francisco. We'll be stopping for fuel and a meal here near state highway 140. Its 381.6 miles folks so if we keep from any unscheduled stops," He looked over at Penny who smirked in return. "Then we should be at our hotel in 6 hours and 38 minutes."

Penny reached up and wiped the sweat from her brow. Maybe getting married in San Francisco wasn't such a great idea. She could have lived with Amy being maid of honor. It was looking like a better option every moment. Then Sheldon looked at his tablet and continued.

"Now on to our convoy, we will be taking two cars. Leonard has suggested and I agreed that Amy and I will be in the lead car designated A. Leonard and Penny will be in the B car."

Penny couldn't help herself, "The fun car."

Sheldon gave her a condescending look then went on. "I'm sure our rousing game of Counter Factuals in the A car will be quite entertaining Penny."

He turned his attention to Raj and Bernadette, "Because Howard is still in space which of you two would like to ride in the A car with Amy and I?"

Bernadette and Raj looked at each other. Then quickly each pointed at the other.

Sheldon scowled at both of them, "We need to distribute the weight properly to insure an equal fuel consumption ratio. Based on Leonard's smaller stature and the amount of luggage Penny will require Bernadette should ride in the B car."

Penny smirked again.

Raj was beside himself but being sober could only make hand gestures. Leonard took up his cause.

"Sheldon why don't we shift luggage to car A then Raj can ride with us and keep Bernadette company in the back?"

Sheldon considered this for a second, "All right because your car gets slightly better mileage than Amy's that should work."

Penny could see Raj looking over at Leonard with gratitude written across his face. She reached over and squeezed Leonard's hand. He gave her sideways look and small grin. Sheldon had just started into the details of stops and legs of the journey when she felt the cool air.

Penny stood, "The air conditioning is back on, Thank god." Penny started walking toward the door finally an excuse to leave.

Sheldon looked up protesting seeing Leonard rising to follow, "Where are you going we have a lot to cover still?"

Penny spoke without looking back, "I need to go close the windows and cool down my apartment."

Leonard looked back at his roommate, "We've got the word document and the power point presentation Sheldon. I promise we'll go over both. I need to help Penny."

**Apartment 4B**

Penny walked into her cool apartment and shivered. Leonard walked in behind her and closed the door. He walked over to the portable air conditioner unit from his lab that was set up near the window. He switched the unit off and turned as Penny wrapped her arms around his neck. She kissed him lightly and pulled back looking into his face.

"Did you just outwit Dr. Sheldon Copper Phd?"

Leonard got a large smile on his face, "No one outwits Sheldon Penny, well maybe Leslie Winkle. I took his specifications from the travel plan and did some math. I knew he would do the same math thus saving Raj or Bernadette from 5 ½ hours of Amy and Sheldon."

"I thought Sheldon said 6 ½ hours?"

"That included stops and breaks. I figured they would give the game a break at lunch."

Penny went over and sat on the couch covering her legs with a small blanket that was there. She patted the seat next to her. Leonard came over and sat beside her. She handed him the essay book off the coffee table.

"Okay physicist how's our plan working out?"

"Your dad and mom are due in Sunday night from Omaha. The hotel should be cleared out pretty well by then. My mother is in the next morning. Our friends all think we won a private meeting with the Star Trek actors at 11:30. They will all show up and the guests and everyone else will already be there. How did the conversation with my mother go?"

Penny reached over and held his hand, "Your mom is onboard she won't tip Sheldon off. Leonard she actually sounded excited about us getting married. Well as excited as I've ever heard Beverly sound when she's sober."

"Okay then you just got to decide which Star Trek costume you're wearing."

Penny scowled now, "Do I really have too?"

Leonard kept from chuckling but barely, "Come on Sheldon is going as Spock and Amy already has her blue outfit. Raj is going as a Klingon. Bernadette is doing a New Generation pants suit. I ordered a costume for you and I think you might like it. Here I'll show you."

Leonard got her laptop off the coffee table and pulled up the picture.

Penny looked then looked back up at Leonard, "That was in Star Trek? Wow, when?"

Leonard smiled again, "The original series, I'll go as Kirk and you can go as Droxine from Stratos."

Penny seemed more excited now, "You got a deal. By the way why didn't you hook the air conditioner up at your place?"

Leonard smirked at her, "Sheldon has been controlling the thermostat for 5 years and a little out of control does him good. Besides I got to stay over here all week. It does have its benefits."

Penny pulled him to her, "Sometimes you really are an evil genius Leonard"

**For those of you who don't know who Droxine was from the original series there is a picture on the blog. **

**Ellipticalthreads dot com,**

**Enjoy**

**SOK**

**Repatriation**

**Monday Evening **

**The Honeymoon Suite, Hyatt Regency, San Francisco**

Penny snuggled in closer to Leonard's shoulder. She then pulled the white sheets up around them both a little tighter. Penny held her hand out admiring the ring on her finger.

"Mrs. Penny Hoftstader", she was getting a little teary again like at the wedding.

"I can't believe how happy it makes me feel."

She hugged Leonard even tighter he was very quiet for a change. Penny started to reflect on the whole weekend. The drive north had been very smooth except for a few unplanned stops. The stops being Amy's idea each time, Sheldon had complained but not too loudly. The rooms everyone had were nice though Sheldon complained about Raj's night time activities. Bernadette said Amy only had one night terror she was aware of. She'd thought ahead, brought ear plugs and slept very well.

The Star Trek convention's opening day on Saturday had been a hoot. Penny had worn her Droxine outfit and she was at least as popular as the green Orion dancing girls. Most of them really must have had to buy the extra-large can of green body paint. Leonard in his yellow command uniform had stayed with her most of the time. Though it seemed hundreds of other Kirk's on the floor wanted their own picture with Droxine. Penny had even mistaken some of them for Leonard a few times. She had finally made sure she looked at their face before calling them sweetie.

On day two of the convention she and Leonard decided it was best just to go in street clothes. They both bought t-shirts the day before to wear. Leonard's was black with a Star trek figure in red being chased by a monster that said "Run, Red Shirt, Run". Penny's was more subdued a light blue women's shirt that said "Resistance is Futile". Will Wheaton had waved to them though he was surrounded by fans.

Late in the day Leonard had informed everyone that they had a private audience with some of the cast members tomorrow and the plans had been laid. When the gang had actually came into the small ballroom and saw that it was a wedding they were very excited. Well most of them were. Sheldon wanted to know when the actors were to arrive. Amy finally explained that is was all a ruse. No one was in the attire they would have picked for a wedding. But it was a small group with family, friends, Leonard and her it had come to eleven.

Penny thought about the look on Amy's face when she told her she couldn't be the maid of honor. It was Bernadette who would get to this time. But Amy had a very important part to play, she would perform the ceremony. Penny had handed her the vows on a card then and gave her a hug. Amy had wished she'd brought along her tiara but made the best of it. Bernadette and Amy had helped Penny get ready and then the ceremony had begun.

Penny closed her eyes and pictured it.

**Many Hours Earlier**

Penny had butterflies in her stomach then she heard the wedding march. Wyatt stepped into the room in his blue suit. The one he wore to funerals and weddings.

"It's time slugger."

Amy had left moments before to get in position. Bernadette had her flowers in her hand looking at Penny, "You look beautiful Penny."

Penny looked in the mirror one last time.

She had a long formal wedding dress on. It was a sparkling white with a sequined bustier. The dress was off the shoulder and she had no veil. White baby's breath flowers where woven into her braided hair. The braid wrapped around and piled on her head. She had almost worn her hair down. Penny would look much taller than Leonard in the video they were making for Howard. She would need to remind herself to bend her knees when they had their wedding pictures done.

She took several deep breaths looking at her father and Bernadette. They both smiled back at her, "I'm ready, let's go"

Bernadette left the room first leaving the door open.

She stepped up to her father and put her left arm in his and they watched Bernadette walk to the altar.

"When should we start daddy?"

Wyatt patted her arm, "Not my first rodeo honey, we wait until she gets all the way up there and turns around. You're the star of the show."

Penny could see Leonard standing up at the front in his black tuxedo she'd picked out for him. She could see the wide grin on his face from here. Sheldon beside him looked very stern. It made her feel calmer. Bernadette was up front now and had turned left then looked back at her.

"Now" said Wyatt and they started walking one step at a time with a pause on each step.

Penny could see the small group of people now spread evenly on each side of the aisle. Her sister was beside her mother. Her brother still being on probation couldn't leave Nebraska. There was a woman slightly older than Leonard beside Beverly. That must be Leonard's sister she thought.

She was suddenly beside Leonard. Her father reached across her and placed her right hand in Leonard's. She looked into Leonard's face with that big grin. There were tears in his brown eyes and she felt her own start to come. They both turned toward Amy, she was very solemn and not even looking at the index card in her hand.

Amy lifted her chin and in a clear voice said "Let us begin."

Penny could hear weeping in the background. She was sad for a moment if only Howard was here to tell Raj to buck up.

**Hope you enjoyed, there's still something else I'll cover sooner or later.**

**Reviews are enjoyable, fun and endemic to the process, let me know**

**SOK**

**Chapter 15, Chapter 7 or Chapter 9 Depending on the version**

**Combining the Threads**

Penny sat back as she finished the story and looked over at Leonard, "Did I leave anything out sweetie? You told all the parts like you remembered them."

Leonard was smiling his large smile back at her. Beverly actually had her mouth slightly open. Penny and Leonard's six year old daughter was leaning on her grandmother's shoulder. She actually looked bored by the whole thing.

Beverley closed her mouth for a moment and nodded her head, "I see that you both had some very deep psychoses. You really both should get some therapy. I could recommend someone locally."

Leonard looked to be about to protest when she went on, "Leonard I am glad to see you pursued it to its end though and accomplished something wonderful. Though you both took the most childish outlandish approach to a rather simply proposition."

Leonard smiled again and for a change Beverly gave him a strained half smile in return.

"Why thank you Mother, but it was the results that count. We had to do it our own way which was complicated, silly and yes immature at times."

Penny was smiling her best smile back at Leonard now just nodding slowly.

Sophie sat up now and looked at Penny, "So where did you go on your honeymoon Mommy?"

Penny smiled at her daughter now, "We went to Europe for ten wonderful day's honey. First Switzerland so your father could take me where he promised me a long time ago. Then we went to Paris where we had a very romantic week."

She looked up grinning at Leonard, "and neither of us got sick."

It was Leonard smiling and nodding now.

The three knocks on the door startled all of them.

Sophie looked at the door, "It's Uncle Sheldon again."

The next three knocks sounded more insistent, but still no "Leonard and Penny".

Leonard reached the door on the third knock and opened it.

Sheldon Cooper stood on the other side for once speechless a shocked and bewildered look on his face.

"Sheldon what's wrong what's happened."

Leonard started to lead Sheldon to his chair but as he neared, Beverly got up from the couch and helped steer him there. Sheldon sat down his lips moving and but with no words coming out. Penny reached over and touched him softly on the arm and he looked up at her.

"Sheldon, what's wrong sweetie?"

Sheldon stumbled with his words for a second, "We're pregnant, the test came back positive twice, we're pregnant."

**That's it folks, the end of Star Destroyer, Secret Rendezvous, and the new combined Secret Star Destroyer Rendezvous. A Star Wars title if I ever heard one hope you had fun. I did.**

**Loved hearing from you, reviews are cool, ibook and mobi version will be on the blog soon.**

**Is there more? could be.**

**SOK **


End file.
